<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they're proud by psychiatrist_returning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592217">they're proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning'>psychiatrist_returning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/M, Fluff, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The senior staff hasn’t seen Sam in two years, little did they know that he had a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Seaborn/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they're proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from my tumblr psychiatristreturning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N,” Sam tapped your shoulder, “Honey,” </p><p>You slowly rolled onto your side, a permanent look of tiredness etched onto your face, “What could you possibly want from me? She is finally sleeping.” you put particular emphasis on the finally. </p><p>“I know, but remember we have her first doctors appointment today.” Sam was so incredibly excited for everything, even the sleepless nights, the spit up, everything. The fact that there was someone who he loved so much that they had built a family. A family and relationship based on trust and love. Pure love. That is all he felt for you and your daughter. </p><p>The plan for the day was to take your daughter to the doctors, drop her off at home with a babysitter, and then you and Sam would head to his congress office where you could write. You had been looking for a slight change in scenery and his office seemed like a good spot for you to work for the day. Since Sam had won his reelection bid in congress, a huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders, and Sam’s shoulders. </p><p>But your little bundle of joy was a significant weight on your shoulders. Especially since not many people who Sam was connected with knew about her. You two had gotten married at a courthouse, neither of you wanting to deal with a whole wedding. </p><p>But, as if you cued it, your daughter began crying from her cradle in the side of the room. You rubbed your tired eyes as Sam slowly removed himself from the bed and padded over to the cradle containing your daughter, “Hey honey,” he cooed, picking up your daughter. She immediately quieted down, being a true daddy’s girl. </p><p>“Is she okay?” you sat up in bed, stretching your limbs above your head. </p><p>“Yup, all good over here.” he held her close to his chest, not believing his luck. </p><p>You stood up and walked to Sam, standing flush to him, your arms wrapped around his torso, “Even if I’m sleep-deprived, I’m so glad we had her.” </p><p>“I am too.” he sighed, “Alright, we have to get moving if we want to make it.” </p><p>“Uh, okay.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Diaper changed?”</p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>“Fed?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Food and milk?”</p><p>“Check and check.” </p><p>You nodded and took a deep breath, “Let’s do this.” Sam had definitely taken on the stay-at-home parent role even though you were the one at home with her. You climbed into the driver’s seat as you watched Sam get into the passengers a little less gracefully, and with your daughter. But, Sam was practically vibrating with excitement, just at seeing how his darling baby was growing. She was happy as a clam in the car as she sat in Sam’s lap, her wide eyes looking for his face as he played peek-a-boo with her. And every time, without fail, she would laugh and clap her chubby hands together when Sam moved his hand from his face. </p><p>When you pulled into the parking lot of the pediatricians, Sam popped a pacifier in her mouth. Knowing that she would lose her mind seeing everyone. Sure enough as you entered the waiting room, your daughter resting in your arms, she began squirming, attempting to cry around her pacifier. </p><p>“This isn’t going to be fun,”</p><p>“Nope. Not fun.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Indeed, it was not fun. She screamed and cried through everything, even when Sam attempted to calm her. You were tired and so was Sam, how such a small thing could get so upset was beyond your understanding. But, the appointment was over, you could drop her off at home and work with Sam at his office. That was the plan until, ring ring, you picked up your phone, “Hello, this is Y/N Seaborn.” </p><p>“Hi, Mrs. Seaborn, it’s Lila, I know I was supposed to come to your house to babysit, but my little brother is sick, and my mom has to go to work today. So I can’t come over.” </p><p>Your face paled, “Oh, okay, I hope your brother’s okay.” you quickly hung up, not bothering to listen to her apologies. You turned to Sam who was opening the car door, happily with your blubbering daughter in his arms, “Lila can’t babysit,” </p><p>Sam’s face fell, “What are we going to do now?” </p><p>You shook your head softly, “No, I’ll take her home, I’ll stay with her.” dismissing Sam.</p><p> </p><p>He ran around the car to you, placing his free hand on your shoulder, “No, Y/N, you can come in with me, everyone loves her, you deserve a break. Even if it’s just in my office.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath you looked at your husband, “Okay, I just don’t want to be a burden.” </p><p>“You never will be.” </p><p>The car ride was filled with soft cries of your restless daughter and sighing from Sam, not knowing why she won’t settle. “Do you think we did something wrong?”</p><p>“I mean she just got her first vaccinations, I think she’d be freaked out.” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, I just don’t like her being upset.” Sam looked over at you, and if anyone had seen his gaze resting upon you, they would’ve seen such a look of love on a person’s face. He was utterly enamored by you. And even though your daughter was screaming, he couldn’t believe that you two had made such a beautiful thing. </p><p>As you pulled into the parking lot, Sam reached his hand over to you, “I love you, okay.” </p><p>You smiled at him, “I love you too.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>She had finally calmed down, though the only downside is that it was in your arms, you sat in front of Sam’s desk, holding your sleeping daughter, who you can hear breathing softly. “Hey you know, I can hold her if you want me to-” </p><p>“No, you’re working. We’re okay,” he raised a skeptical eyebrow, “really.” </p><p>Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door, jumping slightly you looked down at your daughter who had woken up at the noise. You tried to shush her to no avail, Sam rushed over and plucked her out of your arms. She started giggling at her dad who smiled at her, who had reached her little hands up to grab his nose. You rose and opened the door, a group of people stood there, and there was a shocked Sam. “What are you all doing here?” </p><p>The group grew shocked as well, then one spoke up, a short blonde woman, “There’s a gala the president is attending, and so is the senior staff.” </p><p>Sam let out a breath, “Hey Donna,” your husband looked at you, “Um, this is my wife, Y/N,” he gestured his head down, “this is our daughter Eleanor.” </p><p>A man in a blue shirt spoke up, “Wow, you’re married. And a dad.” </p><p>You looked around uncomfortably, “Hi, I’m Y/N. As Sam said.” </p><p>The blonde woman, maybe Donna, spoke up first, “I’m Donna Moss,” okay yes, Donna. </p><p>She pushed the guy in the blue shirt in the side, “Hey!” he whispered harshly, she looked pointedly at him, “Josh Lyman.” you nodded. </p><p>A balding, grumpy looking man spoke next, “Toby Ziegler.” Toby, right, Sam used to work with them. </p><p>Then the woman you recognized walked forward to you, “CJ Cregg, lovely to meet you.” </p><p>You shook her hand, “Same to you.” </p><p>Josh still looked like a fish out of water, “Sam, when were you going to tell us?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you all.” Eleanor started crying then, reaching out at Sam’s face. He pulled her flesh to him, and you looked as the staff looked tenderly at him, seeing the kid they watched grow, be a dad. </p><p>“You would never bother us,” Toby spoke softly. “But I’m proud.” </p><p>Sam looked at you, and you recognized the look he had on, they were proud, his family was proud. </p><p>And you were happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>